


Strawberries

by yaboyrskeezy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyrskeezy/pseuds/yaboyrskeezy
Summary: something soft & wholesome—Merthur if you squint hard and turn your head.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I’ve posted in a very long time, my fic skills are extremely rusty and there’s only me to blame

Arthur warmed his skin in the heat of the summer sun, endlessly thankful for the bitter winter to be over. He supposed the knights were glad for it too, the way they all clamored down to the lake at the first sign of warmth. 

He however was happy to find a nice place to bask alone for once, out of the way of servants, guards and his father. 

“I knew I’d find you out here!” He cracked one eye open at the intrusion, squinting now at the sun shining directly into his eyes and shrouding the other boy in shadow. 

“Must you always ruin everything, Merlin?” 

“What exactly am I ruining?” The other boy asked, sitting down on the grass beside him much to Arthur’s chagrin. 

“My peace and quiet, why aren’t you with the others at the lake? They like you better anyway.” He looked over at Merlin who had a small handful of something he was eating, though he couldn’t quite tell what. 

“I burn easily.” he answered, popping another of what Arthur had now deemed to be strawberries into his mouth. Arthur watched a small little dribble of red run down the boy’s chin as he took a bite of another one. He could have blamed the heat for the color that dusted his cheeks when Merlin’s tongue darted out to catch the juice before it dripped onto his shirt, but he would have been lying. 

“Merlin,” he said, clearing his throat from the dryness that had formed there, and shaking the previous, more dirty thoughts from his mind, “where exactly did you get those berries?” Merlin’s eyes widened a little, darting forth and back, and Arthur knew—

“That’s what was missing from my breakfast tray this morning, isn’t it?” Merlin’s head turned slowly, cheeks puffed out with the mouthful of fruit from where he’d shoved them all in. He shook his head as he started to stand up slowly, watching as Arthur began to do the same. 

“As a matter of fact, I think I actually might go to the lake. It is rather hot, isn’t it?” Merlin said through his mouthful of Arthur’s strawberries.

“You have five seconds to make it to that lake and find someone to protect you.” Arthur warned, a grin breaking out over his face as Merlin dashed in the direction of the lake, the prince quick on his heels.


End file.
